Masaru Haruki
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Masaru Haruki '(春木 勝 ''Haruki Masaru) is Kamen Rider Wolf (仮面ライダーウルフ Kamen Raidā Urufu), the main protagonist and one of the main character in [http://kamenriderfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wolf Kamen Rider Wolf]. History Masaru Haruki is the son of a cafe owner who joined the World Defense Bureau to fight against the Nether. He is entrusted to use the first Super Soldier System created by World Defense Bureau's scientists to battle Nether's Hazards. At first he was not sure he could use it. But after seeing the damage caused by Nether's Hazards, he gathered all his courage to transform into Super Soldier Codenamed Wolf. Personality Masaru is a straight forward, and honorable man. He is a hard-working, honest, and friendly officer in WDB. He will blame himself for anything that goes wrong on a mission even when it is not clearly his fault. Family * Kinshiro Haruki - Father * Michiko Haruki - Mother * Chisato Haruki - Older Sister * Akemi Haruki - Younger sister Powers and Abilities * Skilled Leader * Expert hand-to-hand combat * Expert Chef * Expert Tactician * Polylingual Forms The 'Wolf Header '(ウルフヘッダー Urufu Heddā) allows Masaru to transform into Kamen Rider Wolf. As with all of the Version I Headers, Wolf has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 87kg *'Max.Punching Power:' 10t *'Max.Kicking Power:' 18t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 47m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/4.2s *'Finisher Power:' Up to 43t Wolf's Standard form is the default form that Wolf transforms into, until he click the "change button" on the Wolf Header once again, to initiate the Power Up command. This form finisher is Wolf Impact. - Superior= Superior Form *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 92kg *'Punching Power:' 13t *'Kicking Power:' 21t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/3.8s *'Finisher Power:'Up to 51t Wolf's Superior Form is the upgraded standard form. This form finisher is Superior Wolf Impact and Crescent Punish. - Supreme= Supreme Form *'Height: '''200cm *'Weight: 110kg *'''Punching Power: 30t * Kicking Power: 37t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/2.4sec * Finisher Power: Up to 130t Wolf is the only Rider in Wolf that can access Supreme Form, an even stronger version of Superior Form. Supreme Form is accessed through the Supreme Header. In this form, Wolf can freely open teleporting portals in combat and utilize any Headers power owned by other Riders. This form finisher is Supreme Wolf Impact, Supreme Crescent and Supreme Full Moon. }} Equipments Device * Wolf Header - Wolf's transformation device * SSS-Belt - Transformation belt * Supreme Header - Wolf's transformation device to become Supreme Form Weapons * Wolfglaive - Wolf's personal weapon * Supreme Calibur - Wolf Supreme Form's personal weapon Vehicle * Wolf Chaser - Wolf's Rider Machine Notes * Masaru has same personality with Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) * Masaru has the same Power and abilities with Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) Category:Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Wolf Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wolf Riders Category:Wolf Characters Category:Male Category:Kvinnyangg